After Beer
by tvaddict687
Summary: What happens after Josh gives Donna and Will the beers...


A/N: This is my first story so please review

Disclaimer: I don't own the west wing

A/N: The story picks up right where season 6 ended with Josh bringing Will and Donna the beers. Its from Donna's POV.

He's just sitting there. He knows I'm watching him but he won't look me in the eye. He's just _sitting _there watching the TV. I don't know what to say but I feel like I should say something... However Will beats me to it.

Will: If you came here to gloat just do it already.

Josh looks offended. Does he really think that Will wouldn't think that? I mean Will doesn't know him like I do. But before Josh could start a fight, I jump in

Donna: Will, he didn't come here to gloat.

Now both Josh and Will look at me surprised, Josh recovers first

Josh: No I didn't, but I'm surprised you know that, how did you?

Donna: I know you.

His eyes look surprised for a second before smirking and saying

Josh: True, I never gloat.

I burst out laughing, I mean come on this is Josh we are talking about.

Donna: Yea right, you love to gloat.

Josh: I do not, you just said... Donna I do not ... what... Donna...

I stop laughing long enough to mimic Josh a little

Donna: Josh come on... Victory is mine, Victory is mine, Top day of the morning people, Victory is mine, Donna bring me the finest muffins and bagels in...

Josh: Okay, okay, okay. I get it, but how did you know that I wasn't here for that tonight.

Donna: You like to gloat Josh, you love it actually, if you came here for that you would just do it, you wouldn't hide it with a sympathy beer. Also you wouldn't do that with people you respect, specially a race this tight.

Josh: Yea..(beat)... you do know me.

Josh smiles, but still won't look me in the eye.

Before I have the chance to catch his eye, Will breaks the moment.

Will: Well then why did you come here.

Josh keeps smiling at me except now its more of a smirk, and he is looking expectantly at me.

Donna: I'm out.

Josh: You know Donna...

I shake my head no as he moves his chair closer to mine, so he is sitting next to me

Josh: Every victory I have had, every win this big was always a great group win. That group, our team, became my family. Then we win tonight and I look around and I realize that The Win didn't mean as much, it wasn't as good, I mean it was good, but not as good as when it was won with you.

As he is saying this he takes my hand and makes me face him. He then raises my hand to his lips and kisses it very softly, I could barely feel it. Then he looks into my eyes for the first time that night as he continues

Josh: The people I have been working with are good people, good workers. But they are not passionate like we were, they don't have the bond we had when we worked for Bartlet. We won and I found myself looking around for C.J. and Sam dancing, Toby eating, and you, you waiting to hug me.

We just continue to look at each other for a few seconds when I finally let go of his hand and lean in to give him that hug. Then I whisper

Donna: Congratulations

In this hug I feel like all the anger I have towards him fades away.

Josh then whispers back

Josh: Yea, that's what was missing

I let go and look at him confused.

He looks as if he's about to say something when Will coughs. We both turn towards Will.

Will: Well Josh thank you for the beer and you know not saying something along the lines of gloating but I'm going to head out. I think there's a party where I can get a few more of these

As he holds up the beer bottle,

Will: Night, both of you.

Will knows that I need to talk to Josh so he makes a point of giving me a look that says 'I better stay and not worry about him.' Then Josh does something the neither Will or I expected. He stands up and walks over to Will, in order to shake his hand.

Josh: Will you did an amazing job, no one could have carried Bingo Bob as far as you did,

Will scoffs at the Bingo Bob reference and says

Will: You could have, and you would have won it too, but you knew he wasn't 'it', he wasn't the Real Thing.

Josh: Hey at least you know it now.

Will just gives a little smile.

Josh continues

Josh: I know this isn't the best time but Santos wants a meeting with you.

Will: What?

Josh: After Leo said yes to being VP, Santos said that he wanted to meet with a few key players and mentioned you and some others specifically.

Will just looks at him questionably

Josh: Listen, every big speech the Congressman has given, he has written himself. The speech tonight, all him. The speech writers we have can't write the big stuff and as this campaign goes on he won't be able to write this stuff himself anymore

Josh pauses seeing Will's apprehension then continues saying

Josh: Just meet with him tomorrow, nothing has to be definite yet.

Will: Yea okay

More confidently

Will: Call me about the time tomorrow.

He looks hopeful when waking out the door while saying

Will: Goodnight

Now its just me and Josh in the room, he's still facing the door. Both of us not sure what to say, where to start. There's so much we need to talk about, there's so much that needs to be said. I just don't know how to start it, I don't even know if he wants to. So I take the easy way out, I'll make him explain what he is feeling.

Donna:(quietly) What did you mean when you said "that's what was missing"?

Josh:(sheepishly) What?

Okay now I'm done, if he won't have this conversation now, I am not going to pry it out of him.

Donna:(angry) Josh I heard you say it, you know I heard you. If you don't want to talk, I will leave now, there is a victory party I can head to.

I stand up and I'm ready to walk out that door but Josh grabs my arm, determination in his eyes.

Josh: Donna wait I am ready, Just, just sit down

He is gathering his thoughts, I can tell. I sit back down and I face my chair towards his. He drags his hand through his hair like he always does when he is stressed or nervous. He sits down in the chair and our knees are touching. I hate being this close to him and not being able to actually touch him. I'm sick of all this.

Finally he says something

Josh: The day you left me I...

Donna: I didn't leave _you_

Josh: (a little frustrated now) Just let me get this out, I understand why you left, I just need ...

Donna: Okay, I won't interrupt again. I'm sorry, I don't know why I keep doing that.

Josh: When you left, I felt mad and lost. I was mad you could just leave like that. I was so angry at you, I couldn't feel anything else towards you. I didn't realize I needed to leave the White House because I just couldn't be there without you. So I found Santos, I went to him to try and make him run, I told myself I was doing it for the good of the country. I thought by doing that, this feeling would go away. I was out there again, making people listen, trying to get the best man elected. The feeling, the ache in my heart wouldn't go away. So I made up more excuses. I miss the West Wing, I miss the guys, I miss the President, Leo, but the ache kept growing. Specially when I saw you on the campaign trail. Then tonight happens. We won, with the Presidents help! C.J. is there celebrating with Charlie and Zoey, and even the First Lady. Leo is up on stage... he's going to be the Vice President... Toby is still mad at me but C.J. has been helping to thin the ice between us. What I'm saying is that I should have been happy tonight. Everyone else was, I did something no one thought I could do. Yet there was this ache. I didn't realize it until tonight Donna, you made this hole in me the day you left

He pauses

Josh: You were why the ache was there.

My hearts drops. I want to say something, but I can't so I just put his hand in mine to show him that I am here.

He continues

Josh: That shouldn't be what happens when as assistant leaves. Donna you were so much more to me than that. I understand why you had to leave. I was a jerk. I was wrong. You know that is something that is hard for me to say. I was holding you back because I was afraid of losing you. We won tonight and I realized all this. And I knew I had to find you, I had to be where ever you were. I needed to make sure you were okay, that this loss doesn't hurt you. You are too good at this Donna. I needed to make sure that something I did, didn't hurt you. I really do care about you more than anyone, you are the last person I want to hurt... I love you, Donna, I always have...

He pauses and I'm stunned

Josh: Listen I don't expect anything, I just need you in my life again, we can be friends anything...

How can he think that I don't love him back, he keeps rambling on, back pedaling, saying we can be friends?... I know I have to do something. So I lean in and kiss him. It's a soft kiss, just to get him to stop talking. After its over he gives me a questioning look and then I think he can finally read my eyes again, he can see the love there. So he leans in for the next kiss. Much more passionate and hungry than the first. We finally pull away when the need for oxygen becomes relevant. As we pull away, I whisper

Donna: I have always loved you back

Josh: (also whispering) I had hoped you did.

I laugh at him and he just smiles. The first real smile I have seen of his in a long time, dimples and everything.

Donna: I think we have a party to get to.

Josh: We don't have to go to the party

I give him a look and he just smirks and says

Josh: Lets go see everyone

I go to get up but he squeezes my hand and I know he wants to say something.

Josh: You know how I said to Will that Santos asked to speak to certain people specifically.

I nod.

Josh: He did say you too Donna. He wants you on our team. He wants to meet with you tomorrow. I'm not sure what he wants you to do yet, but I promise I won't try and make you my assistant again, as much as I want to.

I simile as he continues

Josh: Whatever you decide to do, I will support you.

Donna: And if I do accept a job, hypothetically, what about us?

Josh: All I know is I am not letting you go again. We will work it out. I promise.

Donna: Okay, I trust you.

Josh: So what do you think?

He's hoping to get my answer now, he should know better

Donna: Lets just have tonight, and tomorrow we will deal with tomorrow, I mean I don't even know what the offer entails.

Josh: Okay.

We kiss again, and its comfortable, like we were meant for this, to be together. When we break apart, his forehead touches mine and he says

Josh: I really do want to work with you again, just so you know.

I nod and say

Donna: Come on, lets show everyone you finally got a clue

Josh: Come on, no one will care.

I just give him a look, he still doesn't know about the pool going around the west wing when I left.

Josh: What?

Donna: It's nothing.

Josh: Okay lets go.

He grabs my hand and we are walking out the door when I finally feel able to ask him a question that's been bugging me for a couple of months.

Donna: You know when you left the white house to make Santos run, I really thought it would have been someone else.

Josh: (smiling) You really do know me, I did ask him.

Donna: What did he say? No?

Josh: He's not ready, not yet.

An even bigger smile tugging at his lips.

Donna: Why?

Josh: Mallory's pregnant.

I gasp

Donna: That's great!

Josh: Sam wants to go for it after his family is settled, he will be ready, give him eight years...


End file.
